


【嘉齐】暗里着迷

by Vencccy



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vencccy/pseuds/Vencccy
Summary: 有97 三观不正预警 爽就完事 祝大家新的一年每天都爽
Relationships: 任豪/张颜齐, 焉栩嘉/张颜齐
Kudos: 16





	【嘉齐】暗里着迷

焉栩嘉坐在张颜齐对面，空调的暖风吹得他暖洋洋的，对方正在为他讲解作文的要点，他却把心思完完全全地放在了张颜齐的猫唇上，两片唇一张一合间能清楚地看见其中粉红的小舌。

一定很好亲——这个想法实在很不三好学生，焉栩嘉咬着笔想。

焉栩嘉的成绩并不差，只是语文成绩稍微有些逊色，父母希望他能考上一所重点大学，便给他找了一个本地大学的文学系学生来给他补习。

“嘉嘉，我讲明白了吗？”

张颜齐是一个很好的老师。他从来不问“你听明白了吗”，而是说“我讲明白了吗”，这种小细节上的关怀让焉栩嘉很受用。

他点了点头，但其实并没有听进去什么东西。

“那我们继续看下一道题。”

题目还没读完，一道敲门声就打断了他们。张颜齐有些惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛，“我去开一下门。”他对焉栩嘉说，然后朝门的方向小跑了过去。

门开了，焉栩嘉回头看了一眼，一个穿着黑色风衣的男人走了进来。

“怎么没带钥匙？”是张颜齐的声音。

“在我另一件衣服口袋里，今天没穿。”似乎是感受到了男人的视线，焉栩嘉把头转了回来，低头继续看自己的卷子。

那头传来窸窸窣窣的动静，衣料摩擦的声音十分明显，其中夹杂着一两声张颜齐的说话声：“……你别闹，有人在呢。”

男人压低的声音格外低沉性感，“怎么了，你学生这么帅，还不让人吃醋了？”

张颜齐似乎又说了什么，男人不再说话了。

路过焉栩嘉房间的时候张颜齐说：“嘉嘉，这是我的……朋友，任豪。”

不知道是不是焉栩嘉的错觉，听到“朋友”这两个字的时候，任豪脸色明显沉了一下，但他也没说什么，面无表情地对着焉栩嘉点了点头就回卧室了。

张颜齐看了看任豪关上的门，转过头来对着焉栩嘉吐了吐舌头，粉红色舌尖在空气中一点，又很快缩了回去。“那我们继续吧。”他说。

老师，你这样真的很犯规。焉栩嘉想。

还没继续多久，焉栩嘉心中一动，找了个理由去厕所。果不其然，他刚把门关上，任豪的房间就传来了转动门把手的声音。

很快，他听见了张颜齐哼哼唧唧的声音：“你别……”

别什么，还没说完，又是一番缠绵的吮吸声。任豪含着笑意逗他的小张老师，“真想在这儿就把你办了。”

任豪的声音不小，焉栩嘉怀疑他是故意的。

张颜齐气呼呼的小声回应：“你再闹今晚就别睡床了！”

“好好好，我错了。”

焉栩嘉甚至可以想象到他的老师现在的脸颊是怎样的绯红，那张他肖想已久的嘴唇是如何被吮吸出潋滟的颜色。越是在意想象力就越丰富，他气得难受，也硬得难受。

过了好一会儿，他才慢慢平复下来，也没管张颜齐错愕的眼神，找了个理由就回家了。

焉栩嘉醒来时内裤湿黏黏的，他并不意外，认命般地换了条新的。梦里张颜齐妖精似的缠着他要个没够，他们做了一次又一次，然而梦里越是放荡现实就越显得空虚。他知道这是青春期反应，却也十分清楚这不仅仅是青春期反应。

他是真的爱上张颜齐了。

焉栩嘉并没有感到负罪，理所应当地觉得，老师这么好，没有人会不爱老师。这不是他的错。

晚上他给张颜齐打电话，过了很久，久到他以为张颜齐是不是睡了的时候，电话终于接通了。

“张老师，星期六可以来我家加补一次语文课吗？”

电话那头的声音有些沙哑，“为什么呀？”

很快焉栩嘉就明白了原因，一个男人低哑的声音从屏幕那端传来，是任豪，“这么晚了谁给你打电话？”

“因为马上要考试了，老师。”焉栩嘉没给张颜齐回答任豪的机会，脸不红心不跳地撒谎。

张颜齐回答得很快：“那好吧。”

得到满意答复的焉栩嘉心情愉悦，“谢谢老师，晚安。”说完就把电话挂断了。

这是张颜齐第一次来焉栩嘉家。小区很大，他怕迟到，特意比平常提前了半个小时出发，结果距离上课时间还有二十分钟他就到了焉栩嘉的家门前。

他轻轻地敲了敲门，同时在心里叹了口气，觉得自己提前的这二十分钟给焉栩嘉带来了困扰。

门很快打开了，焉栩嘉对着他露出一个甜美的笑容，“小张老师，快进来坐。”

焉栩嘉家里比张颜齐想象得还要大，他把复习资料放到了桌子上，乖巧地坐在沙发上，一时感觉有些无措。

“嘉嘉，不好意思啊，今天出来得有些早了。”

焉栩嘉边端来水果和茶水边说没关系。他坐在张颜齐旁边，问冷不冷，又捉住张颜齐那一双细白的手为他哈气，“老师，你手好凉。”

这个动作就太暧昧了，张颜齐不自在地往沙发旁边挪了挪，因为坐姿原因他和焉栩嘉严丝合缝地贴在一起。他打算把手抽出来，却被小孩儿紧紧握住。

“……嘉嘉，我不冷的，没事儿。”

都这个时候了还要安慰别人，老师，你知不知道这样很危险。焉栩嘉感觉自己好恶劣，又恶劣地好快乐。

“老师有男朋友了对吗。”

这不是一个疑问句，而是一个肯定句。张颜齐大概明白那天他和任豪的所作所为都被小孩儿发现了，索性也不再隐瞒，他点了点头，“是。那天没跟你说是怕你不接受……”

他的话还没说完就被打断了，“我怎么会不接受呢。”焉栩嘉笑了一下，很迷人也很危险，“我不介意多个人和我一起喜欢你，老师。”

张颜齐愣了一下，再说话时声音都变了，“嘉嘉，你在说什么啊……”他用了力气把手抽离，却被焉栩嘉抓着手腕按在了沙发上。

“好喜欢你啊，张颜齐。”

这是他第一次喊张颜齐名字，张颜齐听了之后说不出来什么滋味，小孩儿用了死力气钳制他，他不敢乱动怕伤到焉栩嘉，只能说一些没意义对方也听不进去的话，“不要这样……”“求你了嘉嘉……”“放开我……”

“为什么他可以，我就不可以吗。”焉栩嘉看着张颜齐，露出悲伤的神情。

他慢慢地剥下张颜齐的衣服，比拆生日礼物的精美包装盒还让他兴奋。最后一粒扣子被解开，白皙锁骨上的点点绯红吻痕落入他眼中，他并没有生气，低下头用嘴唇轻轻覆盖在那些痕迹上。

焉栩嘉在亲吻他，带着十足的爱欲，从脖颈到小腹，像在品尝一块糖果却又不急着吃完一样，慢慢地亲，细致地舔。张颜齐终于放弃了抵抗，难耐地轻哼了一声。

得到回应的焉栩嘉十分满意，他贴着张颜齐的嘴唇，舌尖入侵，勾着里面柔软的小舌头吮吸，手上动作不停，不安分地把张颜齐身上所剩无几的衣服都剥了下来。

“你好甜啊，老师。”他贴着张颜齐的嘴唇含含糊糊地说道。

没等张颜齐回答，焉栩嘉坏心地捏住了他胸前之前被过度使用的乳粒，一边不轻不重地揉捏，一边贴着张颜齐的耳朵问他：“舒服吗？”

几个小时前已经被亵玩过的乳粒还有些红肿，张颜齐被摸得又痛又爽，忍不住小声呻吟起来。

“嘉嘉，不要……”

张颜齐叫床的声音像融化的白砂糖，传到焉栩嘉的耳朵里是十足的催情剂，他的心脏像被猫抓了一样，又痛又痒。

“你平常在床上也是这样拒绝他的吗？”

他的声音平静，听不出来是喜是怒。闻言张颜齐把两条光裸的腿缠到了焉栩嘉腰上，用细腻的臀肉磨蹭他坚挺的性器，没一会儿就湿润了一片。

他用湿润的眼睛看着焉栩嘉，几分钟前还说着拒绝的话的人此时已经被情欲泡透了，好像一掐就会流出甜美的水蜜桃汁来。

“呜……你不要提他，啊！”

粗硬的性器挤入软嫩的后穴，刚一进去就迫不及待地操弄了起来，性器被柔软的穴肉包裹住，软肉仿佛有生命力一样紧紧吸附着他。焉栩嘉被夹得轻嘶了一声，低头看见张颜齐红着脸一副被操开了的痴样，又想到他在任豪身下也是这种情态，嫉妒混合着满足一并涌上心头，扬手在他屁股上打了一巴掌。

穴里一阵剧烈收缩，焉栩嘉咬了咬牙挨过这阵绞缠，低头一看，果然哭了。

哭了好。焉栩嘉想，至少是为我哭的。

他伸出手给张颜齐擦眼泪，身下却动作不停，一次比一次凶猛地操干着。张颜齐呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，眼泪掉个没完，不知是因为屁股上挨了一巴掌感到羞耻还是爽的，被单都洇湿了一块。

焉栩嘉看他这副可怜巴巴的样子，忍不住把他拉了起来，箍着他的细瘦的腰肢动了起来。交合处的水声在室内淫靡地回荡着，伴着焉栩嘉低沉的闷哼和张颜齐带着哭腔的喘息呻吟。

敏感点被抵住摩擦的时候张颜齐叫都叫不出来了，他勾着焉栩嘉的脖子，在他耳边细密急促地喘息，灼热的呼吸喷在焉栩嘉的耳廓上，激得他又硬了几分，更用力地操干身上的人。

高潮过后的张颜齐一脸惺忪放荡，他被焉栩嘉抱在怀里，贴着他的胸膛，脸上还挂着泪，像一只餍足的、罪恶的猫。

他从焉栩嘉怀里抬起头来，用无辜的眼神说，“我坏透了。”

焉栩嘉注视着他的眼睛，里面装着的是自己的倒影。

“是啊，你坏透了。”

  
end


End file.
